


Drabbles of Steel

by Crowsims



Series: Soul of Steel [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kara is a Kent, Mindless Fluff, Moments between Kara and the Avengers, Multi, Soulmates, Very AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Little moments and scenes between Kara, her bond and the Avengers.





	1. Night Flight

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real order to any of these. The ideas just pop in my head and I write them down. I will give you a rough estimate though as to when they take place either before or after the chapter.

“I can see why Clint loves it out here so much,” Natasha began as she sat down beside me on the back porch, looking up at the night sky with a wistful smile on her face. “The air is so much cleaner here. It’s quiet, peaceful. Plus you can really see the stars clearer out here than you can in the city.”

“You’re already starting to think like a country girl. Give it time and I’ll get you in pair of Daisy Dukes before we head to the big city.”

“You could get me in to a pair now if you really want to,” Nat breathed against my ear in a low sexy tone that sent shivers down my spine and heat to flush through certain parts.

I hopped up took in a few calming breaths before turning to face her, an innocent grin on her face. We haven’t known each other that long, but I already know innocent and Natasha Romanov do not go together. Rolling my eyes at her calm demeanor I took a look up and saw the moon was full. A few clouds were moving in, but you could still see the stars shining clearly. Nights like this are always perfect for some star light flying. Ever since I learned to fly that is.

Suddenly overcome with a desire to jump off and take a look at the town from up high, I fisted my hands and was about to head off when I remembered Natasha was here. Looking back at her, her head tilted in question, I smiled warmly at her and held out my hand to her. Natasha was confused but got up and took my hand, allowing me to pull her in close. She placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned in close, her lips brushing against mine in a soft sweet kiss.

“Do you trust me?” I asked softly.

“Absolutely,” she answered without hesitation.

“Hold on tight to me,” I told her. She moved her hands to link behind my neck while I wrapped my arms gently, but securely around her waist. Our eyes never left each other. We could feel the bond strengthen between us, allowing us to feel the warm, sweet caring thoughts we had towards each other in that moment.

Nat was so lost in it that she never realized we left the ground. The look on her face when she did…priceless. She let out a startled breath mixed in with what I assume were Russian exclamations or curses. My Russian is a little rusty, but I’m sure Nat will help me dust off my language skills.

“I’ve got you,” I assured her.

Nat relaxed, taking her glaring eyes off of me and looked down. We were over the house and high enough that you could see the barn and fields behind it. A slow amazed smile began pulling at her lips as she looked around the dark land below us, before casting her eyes up towards the stars. I couldn’t help but grin upon sensing her desire to go higher.

“Want to go back down?” I asked in a mock serious tone.

“What do you think?” Nat retorted smirking. I laughed and nodded my head then took us up higher.

“Shouldn’t you be doing this in your suit? What if someone sees us?”

“It’s dark and the house is far enough away that no one would see us even if they were looking.”

“Do this a lot, do you?” Nat questioned.

“Ever since I learned to fly. It’s become one of my favorite powers. It makes me feel so free and relaxed.”

“I can imagine,” Nat replied softly.

“Want to give it a try?”

“What?”

“Flying.”

“I can’t fly,” Nat reminded me.

“Still trust me?”

“Despite your sneaky maneuver there, distracting me with those baby blues and warm fuzzy feelings, I trust you completely, Kara,” Nat told me warmly, “You trusted me with your secret after only just meeting. I learned everything I needed to know about you in that moment.”

I smiled brightly and lovingly at her, leaning in and kissing her gratefully before resting my forehead against hers.

“Close your eyes and extend your arms out.”

Nat did as I instructed. I easily turned her around so her back was against my front, my arms hugging her around her waist keeping her as close to me as is physically possible. I straightened out and began flying us slowly across the sky.

“Open your eyes,” I whispered in her ear.

I could hear her breath catch. In our current position it was like she was the one flying and I was just a passenger on her back. The feeling of wonder and excitement I felt coming off her warmed my heart as I moved us a little faster, the air causing her hair to blow back.

“Higher,” she called out and I obliged, moving us through a few clouds on the way up.

A nice leisurely flight over Smallville is always nice. Having Natasha here with me just made it better. She kept her arms out like a bird on the wind, her head back and eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the air against her skin and through her hair. I bent us left and moved up, then to the right and down. Going through some maneuvers that had her giggling like a little kid. The sound so sweet and beautiful to my ears.

I have a feeling she’s never had many fun, carefree moments like this growing up. So I was determined to let her enjoy this one for as long as possible. We must have circled the town a dozen times before I brought us back to earth, setting Natasha down first before my feet planted right beside her.

“That was amazing” Natasha stated.

“I’d take you up during the day tomorrow, but for that we’d have to dress for the occasion.”

“Might just be worth it,” Nat said, taking my hand and turning to the barn, “Come on.”

“Where we going?”

“Someplace a little more private where I can thank you properly,” Nat answered, once again using that sexy tone and adding a smirk to it.

“Nat…” I began nervously

“Trust me,” she said, warm feelings and promises of nothing but hot kisses settling my nerves as I let her drag me away.


	2. Fastest Delivery Girl Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between parts 2 and 3.

It’s a good thing Tony reinforced the landing pad on the Tower. Otherwise it would have cracker or broke off from the force of me dropping on to it right now. Straitening up the strap of the grocery sack Darcy gave me, I walked in and found said woman puttering away in the kitchen of the common area. Uncle Clint and Nat were sitting side by side duking it in Mortal Kombat, not even acknowledging my entrance.

“Hey baby,” Darcy called out in a bad Elvis impersonation, “Did you get everything on my list.”

“Yes,” I grumbled, dropping the bag beside the counter and plopping down on one of the stools in front of the island.

If either of them were picking up on my sour mood from the bond, they weren’t offering any kind of comfort. It’s my own fault really. Actually it’s sort of Tony’s fault too. He’s the one who brought up a race between me and him in his latest suit as part of the orphanage charity drive Skye talked Pepper in to doing. My big mouth told him that I can literally zip to any part of the world twice before he finishes suiting up.

That led Darcy to somehow talking me in to being her personal shopper/delivery girl. I was tricked somehow. That is the only explanation. She used some weird mind game or her boobs as a distraction. Regardless, because I apparently said it was no problem Darcy now uses me to fetch fresh goods from markets in various cities all over the world. Tony, adding insult to injury, provided her with a company credit card accepted everywhere and a special sack that would keep everything nice and fresh and safe during the flight.

“Perfecto,” Darcy declared as she began piling up the various fruits, vegetables and other assorted goods on to the counter. Including a pound of Dutch fudge. “Oh awesome. Hey Nat, she found a couple bottles of that rum you needed.”

“Great. I’ve had a longing for rum raisin cookies and now I can whip us all up a batch,” she declared as she delivered a fatality to Uncle Clint.

“You two do realize that because of all of this there’s #Superdeliverygirl now, right?”

“Yup. Be grateful we vetoed Tony putting the bumper sticker of it on your travel bag there,” Darcy informed me.

“Terrific,” I sighed resting my head on my crossed arms on the counter.

“Aww. Don’t pout baby,” Darcy said in a sweet soothing tone.

“I’m not pouting,” I defended lamely.

“You know,” Darcy began, coming around and draping herself over me from behind, “I was thinking the three of us could go out tonight to our favorite cocktail dessert bar. We could spend the time dancing, drinking and watching you eat plate after plate of Death by Chocolate cake while Nat curses your super metabolism under her breath.”

“Darcy,” Nat groaned.

“I’m listening,” I said, genuinely liking this idea and the payback it would give me on both of them. It might be petty of me to use my ability to eat any dessert without fear of getting fat against them, but with what I’ve had to put up with lately it’ll be worth it.

“And it will all be on Tony’s dime. He did give me a company card after all,” Darcy added.

“I’m sold,” I declared.

“Me too,” Nat breathed. Darcy and I snickered s we heard her thoughts of burning off the calories in the gym all afternoon tomorrow.

“Room for one more?” Uncle Clint asked hopefully.

“Sorry bowboy, but this is a girls only party,” Darcy told him, placing a warm sloppy kiss to my cheek before whispering, “And a way to show how much I love and appreciate you.”

And just like that, my sour mood was lifted. Thanks to Darcy, her sweet tone and words, as well as her boobs rubbing against my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thing you guys want to see let me know in the comments section or email me at sims2472@yahoo.com. I haven't started on the next part yet, where they will finally meet their fourth. I have the general gist of it, just still working out the bugs. Still feeling Carol Danvers as the fourth. If you have a different idea or suggestion please let me know. Flying blind with the series from here on out and with all the love it's been getting I don't want to let you all down.


	3. Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Tony talk tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place Between Parts 2 & 3.

“So through sheer force of will you’re able to break free of any planetary gravity?” Tony asked as he fiddled around with the latest model of his armor. Mark 50 something or other I think. I’ve lost count.

“Any planetary gravity under a yellow sun.”

“But how can you fly thorough space? There’s no gravity in space. The minute you break free from earth’s atmosphere you should just keep on drifting outwards on your own inertia.”

I went over to my suit that was dressed on a mannequin in a private chamber in Tony’s lab. There was a face drawn on it that looked sorta like me. Obviously Tony’s handiwork because Darcy would have been more accurate instead of this cartoony looking emoji version. Tony set this up for me. We was having JARVIS scan it so they could fabricate an extra one for me. I could have told him I already have a spare thanks to the fabricator on the scout ship. But why look a gift Stark in the mouth.

“The cells of my suit hold in solar radiation. That and my proximity to the sun allow me to fly freely in space through force of will the same way. Jor-El had a more scientific explanation, but that was pretty much the gist of it.”

“Still doesn’t make since to me,” Tony shook his head.

“You’re just jealous because I can fly without the need of magic hammers or rocket boots,” I teased.

“Hey don’t knock my rocket boots. You would not believe the time and effort it took in coming up with them.”

“Whatever,” I replied in a California teen tone, complete with tossing my hair back over my shoulder for the added brush off. Tony laughed and shook his head at me.

I’ll admit, hanging out with Tony and ragging on each other has become a fun relaxing past time of mine around this fun house. I love spending time with all the guys, but the moments between me in Tony here in the lab or the garage, whether we’re just talking or fiddling around with engines and stuff, have become both comforting and a way for us to bond. He’s offered to come to the homestead and look at my dad’s old truck, see if we can salvage it and bring it back to life. That way I’d have something to drive in the city, instead of borrowing one of his cars. It’s sweet, but he says he’s only doing it so I stop pestering him to drive one of his sportier roadsters.

“You know, I could whip up something for you to have as a back when you go in to space,” Tony offered, “I’ll just add it to the list right under Ultron.”

“First off, Kara or Supergirl come before Ultron in the alphabet. And second, what is an Ultron?” I asked turning to face him curiously.

“Just an idea I’ve been fiddling around with ever since my trip through the hole in the sky,” Tony answered looking back at me, “World needs a suit of armor for itself after what I saw. Ultron will be a jacked up version of JARVIS, more Predator then Mr. Belvedere.”

“So you want to create your own Skyenet,” I deduced with a chuckle, “Tony, JARVIS is great and living proof that AI’s aren’t all psychotic machines wanting to take over the world.”

“Thank you, Kara,” JARVIS said from overhead.

“J is amazing and so is your holo-pops, but…I mean just think about it. Ultron could be a backup for the Avengers when the next group of unfriendly aliens drop in for a little death and destruction,” Tony reasoned.

“I get where you’re coming from Tony, but you have to admit. Between the Avengers, SHIELD and me, the world is pretty protected. The people are comfortable with us and what they have to defend them. Bringing in a Killer AI might freak them a little and start them questioning their trust in us again.”

Tony was silent as he worked on his suit. I know what happened during the Battle of New York freaked him out, flying that nuke in to the portal. Seeing a true alien threat and how unprepared the world is for another. That’s what Fury was thinking when he was going along with creating Tesseract weapons. In the end he put his money on the Avengers to make folks out beyond the stars think twice about coming here to start trouble. Now they got Supergirl to contend with too. That’s more than enough firepower to take on anything the universe has to throw at us in my opinion.

“Alright, you win,” Tony sighed, “No Ultron or other form of armor for the world. Just us.”

“Us is enough,” I told him warmly, draping myself over his back, “Though if you still want to surprise me with a suit…maybe I can talk Jor-El in to letting you take a look at some of the battle armors in the scout ship for future inspiration.

Tony’s face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas at the idea of getting a chance to see some Kryptonian tech. He’s already researching nanites after learning that’s what I use to change my hair color. Seeing some of the armors I have in storage might, who knows what he’ll come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next part of the series. Just want to get the majority of it written out and go through it since it's going to be longer than the others. Mean time I'll try and post more drabbles in between.


	4. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Kara and Bruce where the Hulk is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still want to get the next part mostly worked out before I post it. In the mean time working on it seems to be giving me ideas for additions here. If anyone has ideas or something they'd like to see email me at sims2472@yahoo.com or leave a comment. Hope you all continue to enjoy.

Darcy sent me down with some lunch for Bruce who has been putting in some long hours in his lab. I managed to talk him in to a game of chess while he ate as a means of distracting him from the complex formulas he was working on. I couldn’t make heads of what was written on the whiteboard, but figured whatever it was could wait an hour or two.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about the Hulk lately,” I said in the middle of our game.

“Of what? Giving him a rematch in arm wrestling,” Bruce scoffed then took a bite of his sub sandwich.

“That…and about the relationship between the two of you.”

“We don’t have a relationship,” Bruce argued shaking his head, “At least not a good one. I’ve spent most of my time since the accident trying to get rid of him. You heard from Nat what I tried to do, right?”

“I did,” I answered simply, moving a pawn on the board and letting the topic drop. We played for a few more minutes, me down to my king, a couple pawns and a knight while Bruce had all his pawns but only a bishop and rook guarding his king.

“What about our relationship?” Bruce asked curiously, making me smile at him over the board as he finished off his food, wiping his mouth with a napkin to hide his blushing face.

“The Hulk has always, in my opinion, been misunderstood. He is not a monster who just goes around smashing for the fun of it. If anything he smashes only when he feels threatened, using his size and angry growls to scare people away from him so they don’t get hurt.”

Bruce nodded, seeming to agree with my train of thought as I went on. “Sure when he first comes out he’s disoriented and lashes out at anyone around him. But that could be said about anyone waking up from what must feel like a drugged state after the change. I’m guessing. Anyway, he only smashes when threatened or smashes that which he determines to be a threat.”

“Like Natasha on the Helicarrier?”

“I’m letting that slide,” I told him, slowly slipping my knight through his defenses, “Loki’s scepter messed with everyone’s heads including his. Which is an extension of yours after all.”

“I’m beginning to see where you’re going with this,” Bruce breathed, referring to my train of thought, not strategy.

“The Hulk is a part of you, a separate entity hat retains some of your own memories. How else do you explain him jumping up and catching Tony when he was falling? Like it or not there is a connection between the two of you. A bond if you will.” Bruce rolled his eyes, but laughed and smiled at me channeling Darcy.

“I just think if you use some of those meditations you learned to try and commune with the big guy, the two of you might finally reach an understanding. You could develop a partnership in a way or at the very least make a deal of some kind regarding shared custody of your body.”

“I’ll think about it,” Bruce said, letting me know that now the topic was seriously dropped.

“That’s all I ask. In the meantime,” I made my move and put my knight in position, his king trapped with know where to go because of his other pieces. “Checkmate.”

Bruce went wide eyed, looking over the board before turning a narrowed eyed glare up at me. I didn’t distract him by talking about the Hulk and he knew it. I was just using our game as a reference point.

“Keeping your king walled up isn’t always the best strategy,” I told him standing up to leave, but not before placing a kiss to the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't claim to be a chess expert, just a player of the game with no idea if this strategy would even work. Only that it fit the story in my opinion.


	5. Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little vacation moment after the end of Death & Rebirth.

What Smallville lacks in extravagance it makes up for in tranquility. Private, peaceful untouched areas of land known only to those who have lived here their entire life. My dad for instance knew of such a place and shared its location with only two other people, mom and me. It is a small pond in the center of a dense wooded area south of the farm. What makes this area so special is that the pond is literally in the center, surrounded by trees so the water is always a cool refreshing temperature no matter what time of day it is. There’s a small rock cropping on a makeshift beach of dirt and sand on the only flat open area. The rest is nothing but trees and the only way to get through it is to hike in. Or fly in if you are me.

It is here, just a week after my epic battle with my clone, where I and my bond are camping out. Darcy and Nat instantly fell in love with the place and the privacy it affords. Currently I’m taking advantage of said privacy by sunning myself on a flat boulder, lying on a soft towel dressed only in my birthday suit. Sunlight was streaming down on me at a perfect angle, where only the beach was hit with it right now and the rest was in cool shade.

The warm, soothing rays of the sun enveloped me, making me feel stronger and relaxed. My strength and powers are back at 100%, but I could care less about that right now. I feel so at ease right now and best of all there’s nothing to pry me away from this moment right now.

I felt two shadows fall over me all of a sudden, as if my very thought conjured them up just to jinx me. Opening my eyes I looked to either side of me, seeing Nat in a black string bikini on one side and Darcy in a floral pattern one. The top looking ready to bust under the strain of her…bust.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Nat asked in a clearly shocked and slightly aroused roughened tone.

“Healing.”

“Healing?” Darcy questioned, “You’re sunbathing. You’re sunbathing naked. You’re naked sunbathing.”

“Am I?” I retorted looking down my body, “I didn’t notice.”

“Kara, why are you naked?” Nat asked directly.

“I need the full body experience for the healing recharging rays of the sun. Which you two are currently blocking,” I told her in a slightly annoyed tone, “Could you two move. You’re blocking my sun.”

“Oh we are so sorry,” Darcy breathed in mock seriousness, “We’ll leave you and your nakedness alone and just catch our own rays over here.” Darcy pointed to the edge of the beach away from me. “Let’s go, Nat.”

I closed my eyes, ignoring Darcy’s dramatics and resumed my peaceful private sunbathing. I know I could have been a bit nicer and inviting to them, but right now I feel like I’m on cloud nine and just want to enjoy it. We’re each entitled to some private alone time, even when we’re on vacation.

“Would you like me to put some sunscreen on your back?” I heard Darcy ask Nat in crystal clear HD sexiness thanks to my super hearing.

“Thank you love,” Nat breathed sweetly.

Not falling for it. Nope. They are teasing me, messing with my head and libido in an effort to rob me of this moment to myself. They are evil and vindictive, but I am more than capable of resisting. Despite Nat transmitting every sensation her body is feeling as Darcy’s hands roam over her back and across her legs. I can hear her soft breathy moans and am not going to give in.

This went on for fifteen agonizing minutes. Then it got worse.

“Would you like me to do your front?” Nat asked.

“Thanks. Just let me take my top of it. It’s beginning to feel a little tight and…ahhh. That feels much better. Would you mind using the oil instead of the sunscreen lotion?”

“Of course.”

Darcy is topless! Darcy is topless and Nat is rubbing oil in to her…oh those two are trying to kill me.

“Mmmm. That feels amazing,” Darcy moaned, forcing the sensations to me despite the barrier I put up against the bond. It’s no use though, not against the combined sensations both of them are feeling. Add on the sounds they’re both making and I’m in hell right now.

“Maybe we should take a page out of Kara’s book and get naked then start over,” Nat suggested.

“Okay enough!” I exclaimed hopping up and turning to face them, waving my towel around like a white flag. Even though it’s blue. “I cry uncle…mercy. I give up, I surrender. Just please stop torturing me.”

“I don’t know. What do you think, Darce? Has she had enough?” Nat asks with an evil half smirk on her face while I look like a chastised puppy.

“Oh come here already,” Darcy laughed opening up her arms to me, showing off her glistening perfect…I didn’t even finish my thought. My body moved on auto, flying fast in to Darcy’s open arms, pushing Nat out of the way with a little extra oomph that she skipped acros the water before falling in with a splash. Darcy was cracking up as I buried my face between her soft breasts. She cradled the back of my head and held me close, her scent and just the warmth of her skin feeling way better than the sun right now. Nat might want a turn in her healing embrace, but she’s gonna have to fight me for it first.


	6. A Place for Shana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a home for Shana after Death Rebirth.

“They won’t let you keep here, huh?” I asked Skye while flipping through another file.

“Nope. They say I’m stretching myself enough these days as it is without adding the attention Shana will need from me. Mama Kent?

“Babysitting the munchkins are all she can handle these days I’m afraid.”

“Well handing her over to the system is out of the question. Who knows who she’ll end up with or where,” Skye said in an icy anger laced tone tinged with pain from old wounds.

“Agreed. So we keep searching within the people we know and trust first and work outwards,” I declared setting the file aside in the ‘no pile’.

“Speaking of our littlest Avenger, where is she?”

“Nat is showing her self-defense moves than Darcy is going to show her how to make brownies,” I answered, smiling at the feelings I’m picking up coming from both of them. The happiness and love they feel for the newly orphaned girl. Orphaned by me and my fight with my Doomsday. Darcy and Nat equally warned me not to go down that road. Instead flooring me with their warmth and love.

“What about…you?”

“Me?” I questioned.

“I mean she knows you, Kara. She knows you’re Supergirl and knows to keep it to herself. She loves you and your girls. Maybe you three could…”

“Don’t put that in my head,” I stopped her with a pained sigh, “We still haven’t even discussed the M word and you want us to think about kids?”

“It was just a thought,” Skye defended.

“It was a bad thought,” I told her a tad harshly.

“Okay, fine. Moving on,” Skye said tapping a bit louder on her laptop, looking over potential SHIELD agents as foster parents. I was going over half of SI’s files while Pepper took the other half. We worked like this in a tense silence for ten minutes before I let out an anguished sigh and cupped my head in my hands.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Skye replied, sensing more going on behind her suggestion now.

“Nat can’t have kids,” I stated sadly, “Those…they made it so she couldn’t while she was in the Red Room. It’s irreversible. My physiology may not be compatible for reproduction with humans. According to Jor-El. Leaving Darcy our only option besides adoption. But like I said. We haven’t even discussed marriage yet, little own kids. I think we’re all in silent agreement not to have any major life altering discussions until we have our fourth with us.”

“I get it,” Skye said soothingly, rubbing my neck, “All I know is any kid would be lucky to have you as a mom regardless of how she comes to be with you.”

“Thanks,” I breathed turning and smiling warmly at her, it quickly turning in to a mischievous smirk. “What about if you told your parents you and Bobbi would…”

“Nope,” Skye drew out, sitting back and going back to work.

“Turnabout is fair play,” I laughed as Skye stuck her tongue out at me childishly. Her eyes glassed over suddenly and a bright smile covered her face. Apparently I either sparked an idea or she found the perfect person in the files.

“You just gave me a great idea. I need to go call Bobbi,” Skye was up out of the seat and sprinting to her phone in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and was about to dial when she turned and narrowed her eyes at me. “A little privacy please.”

“This is my place,” I reminded her waving around our apartment in the Tower.

“You’re point?” Skye countered.

“Fine,” I huffed getting up and heading to the door, letting her have her privacy while I check in on Shana. I stopped though and turned to give her my own narrowed eyed glare. “Just know whoever you have in mind better be good enough for our little sister.”

Because that’s what she has become to both of us since we met her. A sweet, kind, funny kid who is scary mature for her age and more than capable of handling the craziness that is her Avenger and SHIELD family. So whoever Skye is thinking of better be prepared to have both sets on their case if they agree to take her in.

“He is. He deserves a second chance…after getting a second chance,” was all Skye would say about this potential foster parent. I just shrugged my shoulders, shot her a wink to show I trust her and left.


End file.
